Electrical devices, in particular steering column switches for automotive vehicles with a punched plate embedded in a plastic plate are disclosed in DE-OS 35 15 911 or DE-OS 37 17 743, for example. The punched plate which is fitted to the steering column switch is arranged in a plastic plate. The conductive contact elements of the punched plate are punched out such that they are still interconnected by small webs. In this condition, the punched plate is inserted into an injection mold, is cast in plastics and removed again from the injection mold. The webs interconnecting the single conductive contact elements are cut subsequently. The cutting operation can be performed prior to or after the insertion of the resulting plastic plate into the steering column switch. It is disadvantageous in this embodiment of the plate that those points where the individual conductive contact elements are isolated from each other, or the webs are cut, are open to the outside. Dust, small particles or even large particles or liquids may enter the electrical device at these points. These contaminants will frequently impair the function of the entire switch which is a shortcoming.